


Into the Trap

by horoscorpio



Series: Traps, Trappings, and Trapdoors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily Evans, Women are People, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horoscorpio/pseuds/horoscorpio
Summary: “It’s a trap,” Remus croaked.





	Into the Trap

“It’s a trap,” Remus croaked.

Lily brushed her fingers near the bleeding cut on his cheek, “I know.” She looked away from his pleading eyes, his worried face, finding Regulus’s cool, grey eyes easier to meet. “Let him go.”

“And if I do?” Regulus struck a pose of indifference, picking dirt from his nails.

She smiled, something sad in it, “I’ll stay.”

Remus, roughly, “Lily, stop this. Whatever you’re playing at, just stop. You can't stay. You've got to go home.”

“I will. When this is finished.”

He made to speak, likely to plead with her, to get her to change her mind. She cut him off. 

“No. Listen to me. I didn’t realize I’d be leaving so soon. There is three moons worth in the shed. Please tend to my tulips; I’d hate for them to wither away in my absence. I put out some milk for the cat. Hopefully he’ll find somewhere else to go once he realizes that I’m gone, but strays can be the most stubborn squatters.”

Regulus, snappish, “You’ve bid your farewells? Right then, clear out Lupin.”

Remus growled, sounding ready to rip Regulus’s throat out. 

She looked back at him. Even bowed and bloodied, his determination was palpable. 

“I don’t think he’ll leave me here.”

“Fine then, we’ll go.” Regulus held his arm out to her, she tore her eyes away from Remus and took it. In the moment before they apparated away, a knelling, pained howl tore through her chest and wrapped around her heart.

Surely it was mad, letting Regulus take her. Maybe she’d made a fatal mistake. If she had, she hoped the damage would be limited to herself. If her instincts, her leap of faith, or perhaps of great foolishness, was going to put Harry, James, and the others in danger… No, Harry was safe. Surely. James would make sure he was hidden from the magical world. Of course, that meant he’d be beyond their reach… but wouldn’t that be small potatoes, if they reduced this problem down and in the end were left with that last variable of Harry; the adorable little needle in the haystack of the world.


End file.
